Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: Kish and his team decide to use a Phase they found on their computer to destroy the Mew Mew’s called “Clone Body Crush Switch Phase 62.” Whoever has a crush on someone will be switched with someone they know. Ichigo and Kish is both switched, Ryou is swit
1. Chapter 1

Use this so your not confused reading who said what:

Girls:

Kish Ichigo

Tartu Purin

Ryou Rettasu

Masaya Minto

Keiichiro Zakuro

Boys:

Ichigo Kish

Purin Tartu

Rettasu Ryou

Minto Masaya

Zakuro Keiichiro

_Summary: Kish and his team decide to use a Phase they found on their computer to destroy the Mew Mew's called "Clone Body Crush Switch Phase 62." Whoever has a crush on someone will be switched with someone they know. Ichigo and Kish is both switched, Ryou is switched with Rettasu, Purin is switched with Tartu, Zakuro is switched with Keiichiro, and Minto is switched with Masaya! gasp Is this the end of the Mew Mew's and will they ever get switched to their normal bodies? R&R to find out!_

Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover.

Chapter 01

"The Evil Plan."

Fanfiction Written by: Sakura Emmart.

Kish and his friends were thinking of a plan to defeat the Mew Mew's in their own personal lab they have. Kish was sitting next to Tart smiling and thinking about Ichigo happily (In perverted ways… --; since he's a guy his boyish hormones are kicking in.) as Tart and Pie thought seriously about how they could bring the Mew Mew's down. "Hey, I got an idea." Said Pie as he was typing on his computer than soon it flashed something and it said 'Clone Body Crush Switch Phase 62.' "Let's use this, Clone Body Switch Phase 62." Tart's ears popped up as he heard it. "That would be… kind of weird but… yes very useful." Said Tart agreeing with Pie. "What do you think, Kish?" asked Tart turning to Kish. Kish didn't pay attention and didn't care so he just nodded his head not knowing what they were talking about. "Yeah, sure… whatever." Said Kish as he waved his hand up and down. "Okay, then. It starts… when they wake up the next morning." Said Pie as he pushed the enter button on his computer after he pushed a few keys.

Ichigo was snuggle asleep peacefully until… suddenly her alarm rang and woke her up. "Umn…" sighed Ichigo as she heard her alarm. 'Wait… this isn't my room…' thought Ichigo as she looked around and heard the alarm go off. "T… That… means… Wait…" said Ichigo as she looked down at her body and blushed. "I'm in Ichigo's body!" yelled Kish which when he yelled he had Ichigo's voice since his soul transferred to her body. "Wait… That's pretty nice then." Smirked Kish as he turned off his alarm. "that means…" said Kish giggling as he put his hand on her breasts and sighed. "I have wanted to do that for so long now, my sweet kitty cat." Smirked Kish. Kish let go of her breasts and decided to respect her body for now. "Are you all right, honey I heard you scream." Said Ichigo's mom worried.

'Oh… great it's her mom…' sweatdropped Kish. "I-I'm good mom, really." Sweatdropped Kish. "Well, I have pancakes for you down stairs." Smiled her mother. 'Awesome, I don't have to make my own breakfast now?' thought Kish excited as he rushed downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi honey." Smiled her dad. 'honey…? Oh… wait I'm Ichigo I forgot.' Sighed Kish deep into his thoughts. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" asked her father. "Nothing, daddy-o." smiled Kish as he ran to the table and sat down. "Daddy-o?" repeated her dad confused. 'She never called me that before…" sweatdropped her father thinking there was something wrong with her. Her Mother walked down into the kitchen and sat a plate of pancakes in front of her daughter. (which was really Kish.) "Eat up." smiled her mother. "All right." smiled Kish happily as he digged in messily. "Hey, did you forget your manners, Ichigo?" asked her mom disappointed she didn't eat lady-like.

"Manners?" questioned Kish. "Sit up straight." Ordered her mother disappointed that she didn't know what she was talking about. Kish sat up a little bit straighter but just barely. "No, like this!" exclaimed her mom as she pushed her back as far as it could go straight. "Ow, ow, ow… okay that hurts…" whined Kish. "Then, you have to eat without getting syrup all over your face like you did 5 minutes ago." Smiled her mom knowing she knew how to do it. Kish took another sloppy bite and smiled. "Like that?" asked Kish. Her mother sweatdropped, "Are you sick, Ichigo-chan?" asked her mother feeling her head for a fever. Kish shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." Smiled Kish as he wiped his mouth. "Yay, you actually did something with good manners!" squealed her mom as she jumped up. Kish looked at her strange and started to leave outside. 'Okay… that woman freaks me out…' thought Kish as he walked outside in Ichigo's front yard and started walking. "I wonder, where Tartu and Pie could be?" thought Kish. "Oh, wait… I'm still Ichigo I couldn't run over to them and work with them if I am Ichigo." Sighed Kish as he just kept on walking down the road.

Ichigo's Turn

Kish woke up in his bed looking around at his room. "Nya…?" questioned Kish. "W-Where am I!? This isn't my room!" exclaimed Kish a little scared as he shook a bit in his bed. Kish looked down at his body and saw he had no clothes on but black men's underwear. "I… I don't wear men's underwear, and where is my breasts!?" screamed Kish. Pie and Tartu ran into his room. "What's wrong, Kish?" asked Pie looking confused at him. "It's you!" yelled Kish pointing at them. "Na no da, Ichigo-chan!" smiled Tartu happily. "Yes, I'm Ichigo! Why did you put me into Kish's body especially when he was sleeping and have nothing but underwear on!" growled Kish upset. Pie chuckled, "We thought it would be funny seeing Kish act like Ichigo." Giggled Pie. "Who else is switched?" asked Kish. "Well, Minto is switched with Masaya, Rettasu is switched with Ryou, Purin is switched with Tartu, and Zakuro is switched with Keiichiro." Said Pie. "Great, now I have to live like Kish my whole life!?" yelled Kish.

"No, just until you kiss someone." Smiled Pie trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny…" pouted Kish looking at the ground. "Now… I can't be around Masaya-kun." pouted Kish again crossing his arms. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but you have to pass this challenge and I challenge you to it!" laughed Pie. "Fine, I accept your challenge!" yelled Kish glaring Pie down. "Yeah, na no da!" cheered Tart. "Now… umn… where is his clothes?" sweatdropped Kish blushing. "In your drawer." Said Pie as he pointed to a drawer by Kish's bed. Kish walked over to it and changed as Tartu and Pie left the room. 'Ew, ew, ew… I have to touch his body just to get dressed…' thought Ichigo grossed out as she tried to put his shorts onto his body that she was in. "Uh… how do you get these shorts on!" cried Kish trying to put his shorts on.

Rettasu

Ryou was fast asleep in her bed. "zzz…oh my…" sighed Ryou and suddenly she clumsily fell off her bed when she turned over since she was at the edge. "ah… ohmy!ohmy!ohmy!ohmy!ohmy!!!" screamed Ryou as she fell out of bed. "Ow… oh…" cried Ryou a bit. "Huh?" questioned Ryou as he looked down at himself. "I-I-I turned into a boy!?" cried Rettasu freaked out. She ran to the mirror and looked at herself. "Oh no… I turned into… Ryou-kun…" blushed Ryou embarrassed.

Keiichiro

Keiichiro was fast asleep on her bed. (Or so she thought…) 'Ah… I had a dream of eating fish with a pack of wolves… strange…' thought Keiichiro as he slowly woke up sleepily. He sat at the edge of the bed soon to see that his legs were not feminine… and he had, longer and darker purple hair than usual. "W-why am I in Keiichiro's body?" blushed Keiichiro confused as he noticed the hair color and length of hair. 'This is strange…' thought Keiichiro as he went towards his closet and picked out random clothes she thought would look good on Keiichiro and he put them on himself. Keiichiro exited his room and saw Ryou straight ahead of him. 'Great… how would I explain this to Ryou?' thought Keiichiro as he walked up towards him.

"uh… Keiichiro-san!" yelled Ryou worried-like. 'Eh?' thought Keiichiro very surprised. "This is Rettasu, somehow my body got switched with Ryou's." cried Ryou worried again. "I'm sorry Rettasu-chan… but this is Zakuro… same thing happened to me." said Keiichiro calmly with straight forward sleepy eyes. "Zakuro-sama!" cried Ryou with tears coming down his cheeks as he hugged Keiichiro tightly. "I'm so glad, that's you!" cried Ryou again. Keiichiro hugged back. "It's all right, Rettasu-chan." said Keiichiro calmly again as he patted Ryou's back. Ryou got off of him and smiled. "We need to find the others." Added Ryou. "Uh-huh." nodded Keiichiro understandingly as they exited the Café.


	2. Chapter 2

Use this so your not confused reading who said what:

Girls:

Kish Ichigo

Tartu Purin

Ryou Rettasu

Masaya Minto

Keiichiro Zakuro

Boys:

Ichigo Kish

Purin Tartu

Rettasu Ryou

Minto Masaya

Zakuro Keiichiro

Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover.

Chapter 02

"Group Meets up."

Fanfiction Written by: Sakura Emmart.

Keiichiro and Ryou walked around for any signs of anybody else that had got changed as well. 'I wonder if we will find anyone…' thought Ryou as they both walked around suddenly they saw Masaya walking their way. 'That's it…' thought Keiichiro as he walked over to Masaya. "Masaya-kun, we got a problem all the Mew Mew's are being switched. Like, well… this is Rettasu I got switched with Ryou's body." Yelled Ryou worried like as he ran over towards Masaya. "Yeah, well I wish I wasn't stuck in this arrogant body." Complained Masaya. "Minto-chan…" smirked Keiichiro knowing he was right. "Yes, very." Smiled Masaya. "Where's everyone else?" questioned Masaya. "Were trying to find them." said Keiichiro. "All right, I'll pleasantly go with you guys." smiled Masaya.

Where Ichigo was.

Kish was walking down the sidewalk when all of the sudden she saw Masaya in front of her. 'O-Oh no, Masaya-kun!' thought Kish wanting to cry. Masaya then turned around and saw Kish in front of them. "Kish!" cried Masaya. "N-No, Masaya-kun it's not Kish i-it's me!" cried Kish. "I bet you wouldn't like to be stuck in this completely arrogant body do you, Ichigo?" complained Masaya. Kish fell over confused as why he sounded so much like Minto all of the sudden. "Minto-chan?" questioned Kish. "Yup." Smiled Masaya. Kish blushed, as she looked at Masaya. "Awww, man your sooo lucky that your such a hot dude…" cried Ichigo. "What do you mean, I'd rather be stuck in Kish's body. Kish is at least more good looking than this arrogant body!" sighed Masaya. "Quit saying that about Masaya!" cried Kish. "Whatever…" sighed Masaya. Kish looked at Keiichiro and Ryou. "Let me guess… Rettasu and Zakuro… right?" asked Kish.

Tartu popped out of nowhere and cheered as he bounced right in front of them. "I bet your totally right Ichigo-chan!" squealed Tartu. "Yeah, your right but that's defiantly Purin-chan… right?" questioned Keiichiro. "Yup." Nodded Tartu. "Tartu looks more happier when your in his body Purin-chan." laughed Kish.

"I know, I should stay like this forever." squealed Tartu being hyper as he bounced around happily suddenly he fell. "Ahhh… Tartu's muscles aren't strong enough to do anymore tricks…" cried Tartu as he fell on the ground. "Here." smiled Kish as he helped him up. "Well, we found everyone now." smiled Kish. "Yup." Nodded Ryou with a pleasant smile coming on his face. "Wow, Ryou-kun looks more pleasant when your in his body Rettasu." Smiled Kish noticing. "R-really?" blushed Ryou giggling a bit. "come on, we have to find someone to kiss." Ordered Kish. "what?" questioned Minto. "That's the only way, Pie told me we have to kiss someone, I'm going to find Masaya and try to explain this to him." explained Kish.

"Hmm, then you get to kiss my lovely lips, Ichigo-chan. Don't you feel lucky?" smiled Masaya teasingly. "I'd rather kiss Masaya's lips then your's but the only way is to kiss the spirit of the one you love." explain Kish. "Oh, I see." Blushed Ryou. 'I get to kiss Ryou-kun… then… I hope I have the courage though…' thought Ryou.

"Okay, let's go everyone." smiled Kish as everyone else followed. But all of a sudden, Ichigo jumped right in front of them. "Where do you think your going, my sweet little kitty-cat?" smirked Ichigo. "Kish!" yelled Kish upset.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" yelled Kish but nothing happen. "Oh yeah… I forgot I'm stuck in your stupid weak body…" cried Kish. "You should feel lucky your in my handsome body!" yelled Ichigo. "Mew Mew Metamorphoisis!" cried Ichigo when suddenly she turned into Mew Ichigo. "Oh… no… t-this is totally wrong!" cried Kish as he ducked and tried to protect himself. Suddenly Masha flew in and stood in front of him. "No, Masha-chan! Get out of the way!" cried Kish. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" yelled Ichigo as a huge blast came from her bell and hit Masha. "MASHA-CHAN!!!" screamed Kish as he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

My Ramblings: lol I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 01, I'm having a really fun time putting this story together. It's fun how to think their personalities look when they are switched with a different characters. I hope you will soon R&R!

Use this so your not confused reading who said what:

Girls:

Kish Ichigo

Tartu Purin

Ryou Rettasu

Masaya Minto

Keiichiro Zakuro

Boys:

Ichigo Kish

Purin Tartu

Rettasu Ryou

Minto Masaya

Zakuro Keiichiro

Tokyo Mew Mew Crossover.

Chapter 03

"Ichigo's First Serious Wound."

Fanfiction Written by: Sakura Emmart.

The Blue Knight, suddenly shoved Masha out of the way and flipped out his sword. "The Blue Knight, Masaya! Oh… wait that's just Minto…" -.-;; thought Ichigo sadly as she watched the fight. "Minto, go get em!" yelled Kish knowing she was fighting to save Masha and her. "You can't beat us, you know." Minto said clashing the blade with the power of the blaze and making it go the direction to Ichigo and hit her. "Hey, wait don't kill me half to death!" yelled Kish as he kind of screamed a bit. "Don't worry, I just knocked him out." said the blue knight which was really Minto.

Ichigo stood up a bit weakly bleeding a bit with the blood touching to the ground. "Fine… Ichigo-chan… I'll leave you alone… but… it's mostly… because I love you…" cried Ichigo a bit as the blood rushed out. "Kish…" said Kish a bit crying. Kish ran over to Ichigo real quick grabbing onto his hand. "I think… I might give up… trying to defeat the Mew Mew's." said Ichigo weakly. "Why?" asked Kish. "Because… I love you… more than anything… and I don't want to hurt you… nor your friend's anymore… your more important to me than the people on my planet." Smiled Ichigo as she stroked his cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry… about all this… your probably… really upset being in a gross body such as mine, when I'm in the greatest body of all." said Kish chocking. "I'm sorry Kish… but I'm in love with-" started out Kish when suddenly Minto ran over and yelled, "Ichigo…"

Kish looked up, and saw Minto standing right there. "Mint… that means… Masaya!" squealed Kish a bit. "Masaya!" yelled Kish as he ran over to Masaya happily having tears coming down his face. Minto ran over to Ichigo thinking that Ichigo didn't get switched and past Kish. "M-Masaya?" asked Kish sadly confused as he past her. Minto grabbed onto Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo-chan… Ichigo-chan…" he started to cry a bit. "Who did this to you?" asked Minto. Kish was knocked out, so he didn't know what was going on in his mind. Minto stroked Ichigo's hair. "I love you…" whispered Minto as she slowly moved towards her lips going to kiss her. "Masaya!" yelled Kish. Minto stopped and looked over up to Kish. "What did you do to, Ichigo-chan?" glared Minto. "Masaya… I am Ichigo…" said Ichigo sadly in Kish's body. "What?" questioned Minto but then Masaya remembered that he wasn't in his body he was switched with Minto so that must mean maybe all the Mew Mew's are being switched. "I'm telling the truth Masaya, the real person in my body is really Kish." Said Ichigo. Minto looked down at Ichigo. "Crap, I almost kissed him." laughed Minto.

Kish's eyes filled with tears of relief. "Yup." Laughed Kish. Minto came over and smiled. "I'm sorry." smiled Minto. Masaya giggled, "You don't have to kiss these nasty lips, be happy!" "Awww, shut up…" glared Kish. "What is she talking about?" asked Minto. "Oh… umn… Pie is the only one that wasn't switched because he doesn't have anyone he loves, and… so… he told me that I had to kiss the one I love to switch my soul back to my own body." Said Kish. "Oh…" coughed Masaya thinking of kissing Kish's dirty lips. "I… I know… you won't want to though…" cried Kish as the tears welled up. "I guess… I just stay like this forever… you just don't love me enough…" cried Kish a bit more. "N-No, no… that is not true…" said Minto as she grabbed Kish's hand. Masaya (who was minto) smiled and giggled, "You guys are such a cute couple! I love Kish with all my heart!" smiled Masaya as he walked over to Kish and decided maybe she should kiss him now… at a moment like this.

"I love you… Ichigo-chan…" said Minto as she looked into Kish's eyes. "Show me… how much… do you love so much that you would kiss Kish's lips for me please?" asked Kish pleading. "I… I will… try… only for you, Ichigo-chan…" coughed again Minto. Minto closed her eyes and slowly approached Kish's lips coming closer and closer and closer they were an inch closer. Kish closed his eyes and tried to kiss Minto's lips as well but she didn't like the idea either. They both quickly kissed each other just to get it over with. Soon, Ichigo's spirit with to Ichigo's body and so did Masaya's. Masaya then, kissed Ichigo (which was really Kish) and Kish's spirit went with his body and so did Minto's.

Ichigo then opened her eyes and noticed she was hurt. "Oww…. This really does hurt Kish…" whined Ichigo above her she saw Masaya. "Is Minto there?" asked Ichigo. Masaya chuckled, "No, it's me… Masaya…." Smiled Masaya as he leaned in closer to kiss her lips. "Wait, what if we get switched again!?" yelled Ichigo scared. "We won't." laughed Masaya as he closed his eyes and started to dab his lips with her's and then kissed her gently over and over. Masaya was on top of Ichigo and so he picked her up and let her on him as they kissed still and he laid down so she wouldn't get squashed. Ichigo was now on top of Masaya happily kissing him away with her tail lingering around his leg. They stopped and see if they switched and they didn't they both looked into each other's eyes and laughed. 'It was all worth it wasn't it?' thought Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Kish opened his eyes and saw Minto still kissing him. 'W-W…Why do I… feel this way?' thought Kish as his face blushed as he felt Minto's gingery lips on his. "hmmm…" complimented Kish as he started to kiss back. 'K-Kish…' blushed Minto as she noticed he was kissing her back. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "I…I'm sorry…." blushed Minto looking down. "No, don't apologize." Smiled Kish blushing a bit. "Huh?" questioned Minto. "I…I enjoyed it." blushed Kish as he embraced her a bit. "R-Really?" blushed Minto. "Yeah… wanna go for it… again?" smiled Kish still blushing. "Okay!" giggled Minto happily as she closed her eyes to feel yet another kiss from her love.


End file.
